custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Beteruss
Beteruss Beteruss were robotic guardians of the Mask of Dominance created by the Great Beings. Biography The Beteruss are four legged robots designed by the Great Beings to guard the Temple of Dakarath, which is the location of the Mask of Dominance. They are similar in design to the Baterra in some ways. For example the Baterra are shape-shifting robots also created by the Great Beings. But the Beteruss instead of shape-shifting they can take themselves apart and reform into a new form. They are completely resistant to elemental powers and if damaged, unless over half their parts are broken, they can put themselves back together. They are kept within the boundaries of the Temple by pillars giving of a static electric field that the Beteruss have been programmed not to pass. History Whilst making Legendary Kanohi such as the Ignika and the Mask of Creation, the Great Beings accidently made the Mask of dominance. This mask allowed the user complete and unquestioning loyalty from everyone around them. Not only that but the longer the wearer has the mask for, the wider its range becomes until the wearer could control the planet. The Great Beings new this mask was dangerous but, since it was a Legendary Kanohi, they could not destroy it without serious consequence. So they hid it in the Temple of Dakorath and built the Beteruss to guard it. Abilities and traits The Beteruss were completely immune to elemental attacks, in fact elemental energy recharged them. The Beteruss had energy blasters resembling Zamour launchers that could fire of 15 to 20 shots before they had to recharge and had claws that could slice through Protosteel. There armour was almost impregnable and if they were damaged they could simply repair themselves, and even put themselves back together if smashed apart. They also had heat and motion sensors. If they could not defeat an opponent in their normal form, they could rebuild themselves into a more deadly form. Reformed Beteruss The reformed Beteruss is a Beteruss that rebuilt itself into a better form to fight the Toa Spherus. History The reformed Beteruss was a Beteruss that fought the Toa Spherus. Its other form was not effective enough so it rebuilt itself. This Beteruss walks on to legs and has clawed hands on the ends of its arms. It has an energy launcher on the back of its right hand. This version of a Beteruss however had weak legs as it wasn't designed to walk on two. It was later defeated by the Toa Spherus. Appearances *Rise of the Toa Spherus Trivia At first, there was not going to be a reformed-Beteruss. I had the idea of them repairing themselves and putting themselves back together, but when I was taking the MOC apart, I decided to rebuild it but with pieces in different places. The result looked a lot better than the original Beteruss so I decided it would be a reformed-Beteruss. Therefore all the pieces used to make the reformed Beteruss were used in the original. Category:User:MAZEKA